Un lemmon de dos chicas iguales V
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Las hermanas Britter se compartían sus chocolates de San Valentín, pero hay una frase que dice que el dulce es igual o mejor que el sexo Yuri Candy x Annie. contiene lemmon


Candy y Annie estaban sentadas compartiendo unas cajas de chocolate, el motivo era el celebrar el día de San Valentín, famoso día donde las parejas compran sus presentes hacia las personas especiales en sus vidas. Las dos huérfanas ahora las hijas adoptivas de los Britter estaban sentadas en el sofá de su casa compartiendo sus presentes.

La primera chica en dar una probada fue Annie no sin antes compartir un pedazo para su querida y eterna amiga como hermana menor (A pesar de no ser de la misma sangre). La timida pelinegra con su habitual sonrisa le ofrecía su trozo

-Feliz San Valentín, Candy. Para ti…

-¡Wow! ¡Chocolates!- Los ojos verdes de la rubia pecosa se iluminaron bien kawaii mientras la boca se le hacía agua al ver ese delicioso trozo- ¡Muchas gracias, Annie!- Tomó el trozo e intentó probarlo de un tajo mientras la pelinegra se reía bajito aunque se detuvo con curiosidad

-¿Está bien que los coma ahora?

-Claro, hazlo

Candy se echó un bocado al instante y en menos de nada estaba sonrojada, con ojos llorosos estilo anime mientras sonreía a lo grande como si hubiese probado el cielo y el infierno luego de mucho tiempo… Ahora estaba con una cara bien kawaii de ojos grandes y brillantes, exclamó con una voz infantil como risueña

-¡Está muy rico!

-Jajaja… Me alegra que te haya gustado- Annie miró tiernamente a su hermana mayor como mejor amiga pues esa actitud algo ingenua e inocente de la vida era como un sello personal de su amiga, de hecho amaba cada día de su vida esa linda y hermosa sonrisa que expresaba, no había ningún día en que no dejara de hacerlo y quería que fuera así eternamente

-Oh, ¿Quieres uno Annie?- La pecosa rubia le ofreció un trozo de su presente

-Ah, claro- Afirmó la pelinegra y en menos de nada su hermana mayor le ofreció un trozo a una distancia prudencial de su mano al rostro de su amiga mientras le sonreía muy feliz era como si fuera una madre que le hacía el avioncito a su bebé

-Muy bien… Di ahh…

-Ahh…- Abrió la boca para recibir el dulce y en menos la pelinegra tragó el dulce pero una fuerza la cogió del cuello de la camisa y en menos de nada unos labios sofocaban los suyos, la pelinegra trataba de apartarse con una mano en una de las mejillas de su tachi pero ésta tomaba su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo mientras los brazos de la tímida rodeaban su cuello sin dejar de devorarse mutuamente

Finalmente ante la falta de aire ambas se separaron por un hilo de saliva, los azules pálidos de Annie miraban a los verdes ardientes de Candy, juraba que ella una vez más quería hacer de las suyas mientras estaban solas en casa, un momento entre las dos como en ocasiones era para que pasaran una velada inolvidable a espaldas de sus padres adoptivos.

La rubia frondosa de dos coletas sonrió muy infantil mientras abrazaba graciosamente a su amiga la cual lidiaba con su sonrojo, ella no era la única en retener su tensión por un largo tiempo.

-Jejeje… ¿No es mucho más delicioso cuando lo comes así?... Sólo bromeo

-Candy…-

De pronto la rubia se le acercó al oído y en un tono sexy le habló al oído mientras su amiga estaba aturdida cuando sintió que nuevamente la rubía le abrazó mientras el aire chocaba contra su oído

-En estos momentos estoy… ¿En mi cuarto o en el mío?

La joven pelinegra en menos de nada aceptó el abrazo de su amiga y le susurró dulcemente al oído de que fueran a la recamara de la pecosa pues ese lugar era algo recóndito y aparte tenía paredes más insonorizantes que el suyo a lo cual la rubia asintió y se llevó a su hermanita en brazos hasta ir al segundo piso y hacer el amor ahí.

Al llegar a su cuarto la hambrienta y posesiva pecosa dejó a su amiga arrodillada sobre su cama mientras estaba detrás de ella mientras hacía tacto sobre la chaqueta verde que usaba la chica tímida y en menos de nada los labios marcaban territorio sobre el cuello. Sin duda alguna Candy estaba bastante retenida por todo un mes pero no creía que fuese como un lobo queriendo destrozar y devorar a su presa.

Mientras Candy no paraba de embriagarse con el cuello de mármol de su amada comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos mientras degustaba de su olor del shampoo y del jabón que usaba, ese del sabor que le gustaba, ella quería disfrutar de la belleza de su amiga la cual era una atractiva diosa ante sus ojos esmeralda y no estaba mal echarse un buen polvo con ella luego de un mes.

Annie estaba sujeta a esa parte dominante de su amiga, no tenía palabra alguna por lo prefería que las manos de su amiga hicieran lo que fuera con tal de hacerla muy feliz en ese San Valentín. En menos de nada el sostén fue apartado mientras era forzada a morder su camiseta sintiendo como las manos de la pecosa movían y estrujaban sus pechos.

-Estás caliente…- Ronroneó la rubia pecosa mientras disfrutaba manoseando de una manera bastante excitante a su amiga que sucumbía ante los tics nerviosos y el estímulo que le daba su amiga mientras un brazo suyo acercaba a su amiga para que marcara su blanca piel demostrando que era su propiedad, nunca rechazaría un favor de Candy pues ella era su mundo y su vida

En menos de nada Candy estaba al frente de su amiga se incorporó de golpe, tomó a Annie por el rostro para levantarla y poder besarla con fiereza. Ésta última no esperaba una reacción así. No pudo luchar contra la pasión desbordada de la rubia pecosa… Ni siquiera sabía que ella podía ser así de fuerte en su identidad civil. La pelinegra se sintió contra el colchón mientras su compañera la besaba de manera hambrienta y sus manos se aventuraban bajo la ropa.

La sensación de vulnerabilidad era extraordinaria, no podía hacer nada por retenerla y tampoco por retomar el control. Tampoco era como si quisiera detenerla. Los labios de Candy eran cálidos y húmedos, su lengua era insaciable, sus dientes gentiles y sus manos posesivas. Éstas últimas ya estaban completamente sobre sus pechos, sin molestarse en quitar la ropa.

Annie constantemente gemía al sentir las manos de su hermana mayor frotar sus pechos con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Ciertamente, la chica tímida tenía un busto resaltable de tamaño pequeño tirando a senos decentes, apenas suficiente y que entraban a la perfección en las palmas de la chica de pecas resaltantes. El suave masaje y los besos en su cuello y labios estaban subiendo la temperatura de la ojiazul, haciendo que ella misma tratara de quitarse la ropa.

Apenas la vio libre de todas barreras, Candy se dio un momento para tomar aire y poder contemplar a su compañera. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla. La visión del cuerpo de su amiga sobre la cama, bañada con la luz de la tarde soleada y el sudor en su piel brillante como pequeñas perlas; era algo completamente indescriptible. Logró sonreír al cruzar miradas con su hermana menor y verla sonrojarse como nunca antes la había visto. Ver a Annie ruborizada no era nuevo, pero verla así de roja hasta las orejas era maravilloso.

-Hermosa… - murmuró la rubia pecosa, pasando sus dedos por el estómago de la pelinegra.

-No es cierto – respondió la aludida, avergonzada y cubriéndose el pecho.

-Claro que lo eres – Sonrió, le tomó las manos para animarla a abrazarse y permitir que sus cuerpos tuvieran un contacto más íntimo. La hermana menor no se negó. – Si comienzo a decir ahora porqué pienso que eres hermosa, nunca acabaría de hablar – Dijo de manera dulce, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí – Ronroneó, dándole besos en la mejilla.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de Candy: vio algunos de los chocolates que entre las dos habían comprado por el mediodía, estaban sobre la cómoda. Le habían sobrado varios, para su sorpresa, y sonrió al pensar en algo divertido. Estiró un poco su brazo y tomó un pequeño cuadro de chocolate, Annie le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres un poco? – Preguntó la rubia pecosa, blandiendo el chocolate entre sus dedos.

-Sabes que son mis favoritos – respondió Annie, ya menos apenada que hacía un momento.

-Lo sé.

Pero, para sorpresa de la chica tímida, su hermana mayor metió el chocolate a su propia boca y enseguida buscó un beso. La pelinegra sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo al sentir el chocolate paseando entre sus bocas, mientras sus lenguas se encargaban de comer la golosina y derretirla con el calor y su saliva. A Annie le gustaba el chocolate, sí, pero era la primera vez que encontraba una manera nueva y placentera de saborearlo.

El beso terminó cuando el chocolate hizo lo mismo.

-Delicioso… - Murmuró la hermana menor con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo – Respondió la rubia pecosa, igualmente sonriente. - ¿Quieres otro? – Le propuso con un gesto coqueto.

-Me encantaría.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Candy agarró otro trozo de chocolate y entre las dos lo comieron a punta de besos. Annie estaba encantada, pero la rubia pecosa no quería empalagarse rápido, no cuando otra golosina sobre la cómoda le dio otra divertida idea. Mientras dejaba que su hermana menor tomara aire y se lamiera los labios, la chica pecosa sacó de una bolsa una especie de tubo parecido al de la pasta dental, pero más pequeño.

Claro, en lugar de dentífrico tenía chocolate. Apostaba a que esa golosina era cara por el empaque y no precisamente por el dulce dentro, que no era mucho, por cierto, pero sí suficiente para lo que planeaba hacer.

Miró a la pelinegra de reojo con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

-¿Candy?

-Prometo comprarte más de estos después, ya vi que son algo caros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que espero que no sea demasiado dulce o me voy a empalagar – Murmuró, abrió el tubo y puso chocolate en el estómago de Annie.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó, más apenada que alarmada e incorporándose.

-Está bien, yo me lo comeré, solo relájate – Rió la hermana menor, recostándola de nuevo de golpe y dándole un beso profundo y húmedo. Suficiente para mantenerla entretenida mientras se encargaba de esparcir el chocolate en el abdomen y el par de pechos.

No había mucho chocolate ahí y agradeció eso, comer demasiado dulce no era lo suyo, pero no le molestaba si el cacao estaba mezclado con el sabor de Annie. Una vez que vació el tubo por completo, lo dejó nuevamente en la cómoda, rompió el beso y se acomodó un poco más abajo para que su rostro quedara a la altura del abdomen de su compañera.

Ésta estaba recuperándose del profundo beso cuando sintió la lengua de Candy recorrer su estómago. Solo contuvo el aire y gimió ligeramente, sujetándose de las sábanas.

La rubia pecosa fue con su boca desde abajo, comiendo el chocolate que había esparcido en la piel, dando pequeñas lamidas hasta que solo quedaba el sabor salado del sudor. Era una mezcla de sabores que estaba volviendo loca a la tachi, quería devorarla, pero se las arregló para ir tan despacio como pudo al menos hasta que llegó a donde quería: el pecho.

Su lengua escaló por el trazo de chocolate, comiéndolo hasta dejar la piel limpia, dando pequeños besos e incluso succionando un poco.

Annie gimió fuerte al sentir que su amiga como hermana mayor lamía ampliamente uno de sus pezones con el afán de comer el chocolate. La chica tímida solo atinó a sujetar a cabeza de su tachi y pegarla más a su pecho. Ésta última se tomó un largo rato comiendo el dulce en la piel, mordiendo un poco por ahí y por allá, succionando y mordiendo un poco. Estaba muy entretenida y feliz de escuchar que su neko constantemente gritaba su nombre, gemía y suspiraba.

Cuando terminó, se limpió un poco el labio y miró a su compañera, estaba complacida de verla respirar con fuerza, presa del placer. Cuando por fin hicieron contacto visual, Annie le sonrió, algo apenada. Candy hizo un gesto similar, pero más amplio. Se colocó sobre ella y se dedicó a darle besos mientras sus manos seguían trabajando un poco más en el pecho. La pelinegra le sujetó por la cintura.

-La próxima dejaré que seas tú la que coma el chocolate, Annie – Murmuró a su oído, haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente. – El chocolate es tu favorito, dejaré que comas lo que quieras… - Agregó con un tono particularmente sensual mientras le mordía ligeramente la oreja.

-Candy… - Balbuceó la pelinegra, más apenada de lo que estaba.

-O mejor no, no quiero que te haga daño tanto dulce – Continuó, frotando sus pulgares en los pezones de su compañera. - ¿Continuamos? – Preguntó, encarándola con una sonrisa y con unos ojos brillantes de deseo.

-Claro que sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que he estado esperando esto, tonta?

Esa afirmación le dio a la rubia pecosa el sí y reinició los besos mientras una de sus manos descendía con cruel lentitud hasta el centro de su hermana menor. La piel de ésta estaba un poco pegajosa debido al dulce, por lo que un baño acabando era una buena idea.

Pero se olvidó de esa idea de momento y dejó que su mano entrara a la húmeda intimidad de Annie, frotando y metiendo sus dedos, a veces deteniéndose a propósito solo por ver el sonrojado gesto fruncido de su neko entre el beso pues era muy lindo ver ese gesto que ponía cuando la tocaban.

Normalmente la chica tímida mataría a golpes a su chica pecosa por hacer ese tipo de cosas pero la experiencia reciente con el chocolate sobre su cuerpo era algo indescriptible por lo que dejaría que su tachi hiciese lo que se viniera en gana.

Ahora entendía por qué la chica tímida estaba tan contenta estando con el control de todo, era divertido y gratificante ver la cara de placer de la pareja, era suficiente recompensa saber que lo que hacía con su cuerpo hacía sentir bien a la persona que más quería. Bien era cierto que ambas eran chicas, pero eso no tenía que ser un obstáculo para demostrarse amor físico.

Pronto sintió los muslos de Annie presionar su mano, el abrazo se volvió más fuerte y el beso desesperado. Candy sabía que que su amiga como hermana menor estaba por llegar al clímax y eso la motivó a dejarla respirar mientras los movimientos de su mano se hacían más rápidos y firmes. Se sentía increíble como las paredes y los alrededores de la pelinegra envolvían cómodamente los dos dedos que insertó en su interior.

La pelinegra se abrazó del cuello de la rubia pecosa y comenzó a gemir ruidosamente, temblar y repetir el nombre de su pareja en distintos volúmenes de voz mientras dejaba que su tachi se inclinara para saborear de nueva cuenta sus pechos aunque la misma rubia aprovechaba para apagar su voz con ardientes como fogosos besos.

Apenas llegó al tan ansiado clímax, clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda y mordió uno de los hombros de su tachi con fuerza, simplemente no pudo contenerse. Eso evitó que gritara y provocó un discreto quejido en Candy.

Pero la rubia pecosa iba a devolverle el favor completo a la chica tímida. Justo en ese momento pensó que un baño sería una muy buena idea. Sin esperar a que su neko se recuperara, la alzó entre sus brazos y la guió al baño donde la lavó del todo liberándola del sudor y del dulce hasta que la acostó en la cama, le puso su chaqueta roja con tal de que no tuviera frío mientras se acostó abrazando a su hermanita solo dejándose en ropa interior.

.

.

.

Las dos jóvenes estaban contentas aunque la que más demostraba su orgullo era obviamente Candy que una vez más demostró usar toda su experiencia. No eran altas horas de la tarde, así que tendrían que hacer algo con los chocolates pero el tener sexo como en acostarse juntas obviamente hizo que la pereza y el sueño las atacaba por lo cual se conformaron con arroparse con las sabanas de la cama de la pecosa para así tener un agradable calor y de los chocolates quedaron algunos sobre la cama y otros tirados en el suelo.

-Lamento lo del chocolate, pero es que tuve que contenerme por tanto tiempo y he intentado llamarte la atención pero no lo has notado así que preferí no adelantarme antes de tiempo…. ¿Annie?

La chica ya estaba sumida en el sueño aunque se volteó para acomodarse en el pecho de su tachi la cual tuvo que suspirar manteniendo ese contacto mientras que dentro de poco los ojos le pesaban a lo cual dio un leve bostezo y besarle en la frente a su hermana hasta dormir tranquilamente, quizás fue un San Valentín inusual pero fue uno mejor para ambas.


End file.
